Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones (smart phones), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and laptop computers, with wireless network communications or near-field communications connectivity such as Bluetooth® capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs, or tablet computers are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Handheld devices are relatively small and have limited space for user input and output.
Tiles are suitable for displaying information such as icons or widgets on a display and such tiles facilitate the use of a large percentage of the display for such information. Tiles may be displayed in various sizes to accommodate the display of the widget or icon information within the associated tile.
Improvements in electronic devices and the display of information are desirable.